


New Look?

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte enjoys Becky's new hair style...Written for the Imagines Blog





	New Look?

\- “New hair Bex?”  
\- Becky smiles as she turns to look at Charlotte  
\- She knows she looks different  
\- It had bothered her at first  
\- She had, slowly, got used to it  
\- “Yeah, Lass...”  
\- A pause  
\- She sounds a little nervous  
\- “What do you think?”  
\- Charlotte smiles  
\- Looks at Becky’s hair again  
\- Her voice is sweetly soft when she next speaks  
\- “You look amazing Bex... like some kind of cyberpunk warrior...”  
\- “Thanks Lass...”  
\- Becky smiles  
\- She adjusts her hair one last time  
\- Arranges her hat  
\- Presses a kiss to Charlotte’s cheek gently  
\- “See you out there Lass...”


End file.
